


New Home

by Rookmoon



Series: Short Friendly Encounters [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, New Neighbors, Reader has a bro, Reader-Insert, Surprise! - Freeform, genderless reader, paps is so done, punning reader, puns, so many puns, they're skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Monsters have left Mt. Ebbot, and I haven't seen any yet.Until a couple of skeletons knock on my door.





	New Home

     There is no way I’m not dreaming. There were monsters deep underneath Mt. Ebbot, and nobody knew. I mean, there was always the warning about the hole in the cave near the top, but anyone who went up there, even just to look around either got lost on the way up or weren’t seen from again. I had wondered about that as a kid, but I had never had the guts to go up there and look.

     Then the base of the mountain blew wide open, and strange creatures were seen admiring the sunset. People had panicked, and I was one of them. Instead of ditching town, I locked myself inside. I’m not exactly the bravest human out there. That and I just got an apartment of my own. I’m not leaving unless I have to. Surprisingly, the government and the monsters, with the help of a small human, managed to work together long enough to give them some of the land close to the mountain. There wasn’t much there, though, so monsters could be found in the towns close to the base of their old home.

     I was about to watch a movie when someone knocked on my door. I jumped, and grabbed my metal bat. (It was something that Dad gave me when I moved out. I can’t have a gun and he insisted that I had to protect myself.) and looked through the peephole. There were two skeletons shuffling around on my welcome mat. I blink, and open the door enough that I’d be able to slam it shut. They looked friendly enough for a couple of monsters lurking around an apartment complex. _No. Bad (Y/n). We’re not supposed to judge people on how they look._ I opened the door a little wider, and the tall one waves at me.

     “WE’RE YOUR NEW NEIGHBORS, HUMAN!” The tall one yelled, “I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS.”

     “sorry about him,” Sans explains, “you’re the first person to open the door and he’s all rattled about new friends.”

     Papyrus glares at his brother and I try not to laugh at the strange pair in front of me.

     “ANYWAY, HUMAN,” Papyrus clears his throat, and pulls a container of pasta from behind his back, “I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE A GOOD IDEA TO BOND AS FRIENDS OVER SOME OF MY AMAZING FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI.”

     Dad’s warning about strangers clashed with Moms rule of being nice to the neighbors and my own curiosity. These two are the first monsters that I’ve seen. But I was in a pair of baggy sweats and an old shirt. Not exactly the ideal way to entertain guests. I tried to think of a way to say no without seeming rude, but my stomach decided that now was a good time to sound like a dying whale. They stare at my stomach, and I decide that I might as well let them in.

     “Come on in and make yourselves comfortable,” I let them in and went to grab some plates and forks, “Don’t mind the mess, I just moved in myself.”

     “no problem. we were just a little _bone_ ly,” Sans smirked from the living room, and I tried not to snort. This guy is great!

     “Seems like it’s a little company is de _mandible_ these days, isn’t it.” I turn around and see sans laughing. Papyrus has his face in his hands. “What? I’m just telling the _tooth_.” Sans laughs with me, and his brother groans.

     “I CAN’T STAND ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STU, UH, SILLY JOKES.” Papyrus folds his arms decisively, “MY JAPES ARE MUCH MORE APPEALING.”

     “aw bro, just _pun_ more?” sans cackles and Papyrus looks like he wants to smack both of us. Heh, reminds me of my brother. He never liked my jokes either.

     I really don’t want to annoy him anymore, but I can’t help one more. “The jokes are a _pun_ dant today, aren’t they?”

     Sans laughed at his brother's faked frustration, and I could already tell that they were going to have a lot of fun in their new home.


End file.
